


A Matter Of Cat

by SihaXenon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaXenon/pseuds/SihaXenon
Summary: There are two brown cat ears poking out of Quentin's hair and that's embarrassing but maybe Eliot can make him feel better about it.





	A Matter Of Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this all in a day, sorry for any mistakes! As always, English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve it!  
> Enjoy.

“To be honest, of all the spells ever created in the world, he used the cuter one on you.”

“What? It’s ridiculous! I woke up and next thing I know, I have cat ears on my head!”

Eliot and Margo tried so hard to not laugh at poor Quentin who had learn a very important lesson: do not piss off Penny Adiyodi. Penny had though that casting a little spell as a joke on Quentin would have been fun, but in the end it turned out to be a half success. Instead of turning into a cat, Quentin had a pair of two brown cat ears on his head.

“So, wait, Penny tried to turn you into a cat... What did you do to him?” Margo asked him, still looking at the new ears on Quentin’s head.

“Nothing, I swear! _It was a prank_ , he said! _I was bored!_ ” Quentin gritted his teeth, feeling his new ears stiffening; he groaned and regretted that he wasn’t wearing a hoodie that morning. Everybody in class had stared at him as if he had come from another planet. He should have expected it that sooner or later, he would have been jinxed or worse. He was in a magic school after all, where young Magicians learned how to use magic every day, and Penny surely was learning something.

Eliot and Margo looked at each other and then Margo said, “Oh, Q, they’re even more adorable when you get angry! They move!”

Quentin sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. The nurse had explained him that he had to wait for the spell to wear off. Worst case scenario? Four days. Thank you very much.

Eliot put an arm on his shoulders, “come on, at least you don’t have a tail! Now, _that_ would be embarrassing.”

A _tail_? Quentin shuddered at the thought.

***

That evening back at the cottage, Quentin had sat on the couch in the living room, wearing one of his hoodies to hide those ears from the other students. Unfortunately, his cat ears started itching badly but as nobody was around, he took off his hood and scratched them. It was weird as it was like caressing a real cat: they were soft and warm at the touch. He was so lost into the soothing sensation that he didn’t hear Eliot coming down the stairs. “Hello, my dear friend,” he said, going toward the cabinet where he usually kept his drinks.

Quentin jumped, leaving his ears. “Still up?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Kitty Q,” Eliot replied, taking a bottle and two glasses from the cabinet. Quentin glared at him but Eliot rolled his eyes, preparing the drinks. “Don’t be like that, I’m just trying to lighten the mood here.” He offered him one of the glass and Quentin took it in his hand.

“You aren’t the one who’s become some sort of mutant, half cat, half man," he complained.

Eliot sighed, “they’re just ears, Q. They’re going away.” He sat down next to Quentin and took a sip of his green drink. “You know, it could have been worse. Like, there was this guy during my first year, he tried to make some kind of potion of luck and when he drank it he nearly killed himself. He turned all green and blue.”

Quentin remained in silence, listening to his friend. He bit his lip, cat ears moving restlessly. He clenched his hand around the glass.

“Luckily enough for him, a teacher found him lying on the floor. Since then, we’re not allowed to make potions we read about in _Harry Potter_.” Eliot smiled and Quentin tried to do the same.

“Okay, I get it,” he sighed, “I’m not dead, thanks. But I look stupid.”

Eliot looked at him as if he had said some heresy. "You don’t... Actually,” he put down his glass and sat closer to Quentin, “may I?” He asked, pointing at his cat ears. He wanted to touch them.

“Uhm, okay, I guess,” Quentin answered and Eliot caressed him with a hand, soft fur against his hot skin.

Oh. That was unexpected. It felt even nicer than before. Eliot knew exactly how to touch his ear, pressing not too hard, making him close his eyes and enjoy the massage.

“Is it good?” Eliot asked him, husky voice.

“Yeah,” Quentin managed to say, shivering as all the tension was leaving his body. He nearly made the glass fall down, but Eliot had quick reflexes and put it down.

“You’re drinking later,” he said, keeping on caressing him. “Feeling better?”

Quentin hummed in response. Eliot chuckled, using also his free hand on the other ear; Quentin gasped and opened his eyes, looking at him with need. “Please,” he whispered.

Eliot got closer, too much closer and – _yes_ – he kissed him on his lips. It seemed so right, his mouth on his own, so natural. Quentin thought he would have made a mess, god, he wasn’t that good at kissing, was he? Did Eliot even care? Both sensations were nearly intoxicating, making Quentin’s head dizzy. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and Eliot gently left his ears.

“Uhm,” Quentin cleared his throat, cheeks burning. _What now?_ He wanted to ask, but he remained in silence instead.

"See, you don't look stupid," Eliot murmured, still looking at him; he stroke his head once again, “you look amazing.”

***

Next day, Penny didn’t know what to say when Quentin Coldwater thanked him for giving him those silly cat ears. He didn’t even wait for an answer, walking away with a smiling Eliot Waugh on his side.

Penny had finally the proof - that guy was completely mad.


End file.
